Welcome Home
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: Inuyasha goes away to fight as a soldier against a band of demon terrorists. Kagome is left to sit and worry like many other wives. Its a story based on how a soldier's wife feels while their gone. Please R&R. Better summery inside.


_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it characters or story line. All rights are reserved for its creator.**_

A/N: I wanted to write something a little personal but I didn't want to write it where I was the character so I decided to use Inuyasha and Kagome in my story instead. I don't know how many of you people will read this story but hear me out. My husband is a US soldier fixing to be deployed and I wanted to somehow merge our story into an Inuyasha fanfic. I don't know how well the story will turn out but this time when I ask for reviews I ask you please no flames because this is to an extent a personal story as well as a fanfic.

To all the soldier out there thank you for your service in fighting for our country. Everything you do is appreciated beyond a doubt. To my husband who is fixing to be deployed I wish you well and I hope to see you home safe.

OoOoOoO

Kagome stood with the many other wives watching as their men got ready to leave home for battle. It seemed as if every able bodied man in the tiny village she called home were leaving out to fight for those left behind to wait in worry and heartache for their safe return. The battle against Naraku and his band of demon terrorist had been going on for years and now that it has come close to reaching the border near their village all the men were called to fight including her husband Inuyasha. Though he had been shunned all his life for his half demon heritage he still agreed to take up arms and fight for those who had ridiculed him and segregated him.

Watching him gear up for battle left a hole in her heart, a hole that even now though he had left was being filled with fright and worry. She knew he was strong but she also knew that Naraku and his demons were as well. As if sensing her watching him Inuyasha turned geared up in uniform and weapons and made his way through the gathering of soldier and wives to her.

"It's going to be okay Kagome. I'll be home before you know it."

"I know that but I'm scared. This war has been going on for so long and so many have died already…"

"Shh…don't worry. You need to be strong for not only yourself but for the children as well. They're going to need you now more than ever."

Kagome could do nothing more than nod as tears spilled from her eyes and she felt Inuyasha's strong arms embrace she hoped not for the last time. Releasing her he bent down to the kid's level. Looking them right in the eyes he told them he loved them and to be good, to take care of their mother. It tore Kagome apart to see them wrap their tiny arms around his neck and cry into hair. They held on to him as if this was the last time they may ever see him and knowing the severity of the war Kagome didn't know whether that was true or not.

Inuyasha untangled the arms from around his next and stood. Giving Kagome one more kiss he walked back as his commanding officer began issuing orders for the men to get into formation. Kagome stood there trembling with fear, worry, and anxiety, everything feeling seemed to make her tremble more. She watched as her soldier marched with the others past the village boundaries and disappear into the surrounding forests.

OoOoOoO

Its been nearly six months since Inuyasha left out with the men from the village. Six months that Kagome had lived through nothing but worry and growing anxiety. Six months where fear would turn her heart cold when another body was brought home afraid that it was Inuyasha. She didn't know where he was or how he was doing. He had sent letters the first couple of months and then all at once the letters stopped. Just like every other wife she would wait day after day for the mail carrier to come through the village gates but after her last letter went out and she received no reply from Inuyasha she forced herself to quit waiting for the carrier.

It was but days later than another couple of bodies were returned home and Kagome felt the familiar cold of fear grasp her heart. She would feel relief when she knew for certain it wasn't her soldier but she could feel the grief from the wives who soldiers they were. Everyday seemed worse than the last and soon more bodies began to be brought home and every time fear gripped her until she didn't see Inuyasha among the dead.

During the six months he had been away the children went through various stages of grief. They could no more be strong than she could. They missed their father and it showed in each one of their faces. Kagome tried to consol them the best she could but nothing helped them and she knew the only thing that could was having their daddy home again.

Kagome spent a lot of time with another wife named Sango. Her husband Miroku was fighting along side Inuyasha and Kagome knew it had to be rough on her with their first baby due in another month. She helped her out everyday the best she could and soon became a constant companion to the woman who shared her fear and anxiety. Sango came over most evenings and played with the children and Kagome knew that she was trying to help ease the suffering the kids were feeling as well as ease her own and for that she was thankful. The kids loved Sango but no mattered how hard Sango tried she too couldn't bring the happiness back into their eyes that Kagome knew would stay gone until the day Inuyasha returned.

OoOoOoO

Its been a year now and Kagome sat with the children outside when she heard some of the other wives' excited calls. She glanced up towards the village boundary and there walking in formation were the remaining soldiers. Unlike the other wives running to the gates she stayed where she was gathering the children to her. Holding her breath she waited until they were close enough to each one of their faces and finally she spotted her soldier. His face was battle wary and drawn from tiredness but he was alive. Her soldier was alive and he was finally home.

When he finally passed through the gates the children pulled away from her with cries of "daddy" and rushed to him. Though tired as he was he kneeled down and the children wrapped themselves around his body clinging tightly to him as they had down on the day he left. Kagome could hear their cries of joy and it brought tears to her eyes.

Kagome looked all around her at the wives and soldier who were crying and embracing each other until she spotted Sango being held tightly by Miroku as he held their son for the very first time. She could see the pure happiness and relief etched in every pore on her friend's face and it made her smile.

She finally turned her attention back to Inuyasha. He was standing now with a kid holding each hand as he began walking to her. Her heart was beating fast and wild and untamed being of happiness and joy. She still couldn't make herself move. She was afraid to allow herself to believe he was home thinking it was all a dream. She stayed there standing like a statue willing him not to be a dream and she knew the moment his arms came around her and she felt the warm strength of his body against hers that he was no dream but real flesh and blood.

Inuyasha held her tight as a dam of tear broke free and she cried for all the lonely nights and all the unwritten letters and for everything else but mostly she cried because he was home safe and whole. Her soldier had went to fight to protect them and all and he was finally home where he belonged.

Looking up into his eyes she could see their love reflecting in them as it did in hers. She smiled her first smile and a year and when she wrapped her arms around him she buried her face close to his ear and whispered, "Welcome home."

A/N: Please review (for each review I receive I am putting money back to help send care packages over seas to the soldiers fighting who are unable to obtain the supplies they need. I am in no way profiting from this. It's strictly NON-PROFIT!) and no flames. I know it's a short story but I was having a hard time writing it. I kept tearing up and finally I broke down and cried. This is what many wives suffer through while their soldiers are away on deployment and though mine hasn't left yet I have friends who I have watched go through this. It's scary thinking that when they embrace you right before they leave it might be the last time you ever feel their arms around you or the warmth and strength of their bodies. I hope that after reading this you have taken the time to really think about what it is that soldiers and their wives sacrifice so that we continue to live in freedom. I hope you think of all the fallen soldiers and their families as this war continues on. Please remember what they go through and how hard it is for them to be away from their friends and family fighting for freedom, fight for us.


End file.
